The Fallen Angel
by StellaMagic
Summary: Casey's sister Angel is joining the Purple Dragons to get revenge on a certain fish. Casey will reveal a dark memory from his past and how Xever is connected. Can the Turtles save Angel from the Dark Path of Revenge she is on. A prequel to Mona Lisa on the Scene
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Little Dragon**

In New York's Bronx District, a few members of the Purple Dragons, including Hun, Casey's arch foe, are in front of a jewelry store with a young, thirteen-year-old, redheaded girl in a black hoodie and jeans. Hun is handing the young girl a brick for her to use.

"Time for the first half of your initiation, Angel," Hun says, "Still think you are Purple Dragon Material?"

"I know I'm a Purple Dragon," the girl called Angel says as she takes the brick and throws it at the window.

The rest of the Purple Dragons crawl through the broken window and steal whatever piece of jewelry is worth a lot. Hun pasts Angel on the back to congratulate her.

"Good job, Newbie," he compliments, "Just one more test and you will pass with flying colors."

"And I get to choose which opponent I fight when I make it to the final round," she says, "Right, Hun?"

Hun chuckles, "If you make it to the first round. Most of our initiates are lucky to make it to the hospital."

Angel looked very nervous about what Hun said, but at the same time, she was determined because she's on a mission to take one gangster down.

Angel is watching the Dragons collect what they can carry, when suddenly, she sees turtles and a guy in a hockey mask to her left. The Dragons are coming out with the goods when they see the five as well.

"Oh No! It's the Turtles!" Tsoi screams.

"You Dragons on a late-night shopping spree?" Raph quips, "A little past closing time, isn't it?"

"We're about to give you shellbacks a permanent closing time!" Hun says as the Dragons run toward the Turtles and Casey.

All five of the heroes lung and the Dragons and kick them hard. Mikey takes on two dragons with his nun chucks. One tries to punch him, but he misses and Mikey konks him on the head. The other dragon tries to hit him with a trash can lid, but Mikey wraps his nun chucks around his arm and flips him to the wall, knocking him out cold. Leo and Raph split kick a few while Donnie hits the rest with his Bo staff. Casey is fighting Hun with his hockey stick, but Hun grabs it from him and hits him with it. Raph is very angered by this.

"Nobody hurts my friend, Hun!" Rah screams as he lunges at Hun.

Suddenly, Raph is kicked in his stomach by Angel, who used a roundhouse kick on him. Casey looks up and sees her.

"Angel?" Casey says in a flabbergasted tone.

Police sirens are suddenly being heard and are getting louder.

"Time to move dragons!" Hun orders them as they limp away from the scene with Angel helping Tsoi.

The turtles are concern for Casey because he knew the name of the girl who kicked Raph.

"Casey, you know the girl who hit me?" Raph asks while holding his stomach.

"I do, Raph," Casey replies, "Her name is Angel…and she's my little sis."

The turtles look at each other with concern for their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Angel's Rage**

At a warehouse the Purples Dragons are using for a hideout, Angel and some other initiates are aligned in a row like soldiers as Hun inspects them.

"So far, you hatchlings have passed your first test with flying colors, but it has only begun," Hun speeches, "For your next part, you must come to Warehouse 13 at the docks tomorrow. You will face each other in an underground brawl which will determine if you have the stamina and ferocity of a true Purple Dragon. After all, you can't be a Purple Dragon if you can't hold your own in a real gang fight. I expect you to come with any weapon you can obtain and will use. If you are lucky to make it to the final round, you will have the opportunity to choose your opponent in any type of match you want. Be at the warehouse at sundown tomorrow."

All the initiates bow to Hun and walk out to prepare for the match. Angel leaves and looks at a locket around her neck. She raises it with her hand and opens it, revealing a woman in her mid-thirties with Casey's black hair and Angels brown eyes.

"Soon, I'll get the creep who took you away, Mom," she vows to the picture.

She turns the corner when she sees Casey in his vigilante get-up and runs the other way. She is about to climb over a fence when Casey grabs her by the ankle.

"Let go, You Creep!" Angel yells as she tries to kick him off.

"Angel, it's me!" Casey says as he takes his mask off, revealing himself to his sister.

"Casey? You're the vigilante that is giving the Dragons a hard time?"

"Now I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Forget it, Bro! Nothing is gonna stop me now that I'm so close to my goal!"

"Your "goal" is gonna get you killed! The Purple Dragons will see to that!"

"What d'ya care?! You're just as responsible for what happened as Xever is!"

The turtles are in a nearby alley hiding while listening to the two siblings and are shocked to hear Angel mention Xever.

"They know Xever?!" Raph says with shock.

"Hey! It's not like I wanted it to happen!" Casey continues, "Back out of this scheme while you're still breathing…sort of."

"Not when I'm so close to permanently stopping him. Nobody is gonna stop me, not even you!"

She punches Casey in the stomach and runs fast. Casey is holding his stomach while breathing heavy as the Turtles run to his aid.

"Casey, are you alright?!" Mikey asks with concern.

"No problem. I'm use to taking blows from her," Casey assures them.

Back in Shredder's Lair, Hun is reporting to Shredder on the initiates.

"The initiates of the Purple Dragons are ready, Master Shredder," he says while bowing, "A lot of them seem worthy, but I have high hopes for one initiate. She nicknames herself the Fallen Angel. She is full of determination and has a fire inside her."

Fishface suddenly feels a little nervous.

"Something troubling you, Xev?" Bebop asks.

"The name Angel gives me the creeps," he explains, "Let's just say it reminds me of someone I know."

"That is why I wish to invite you and your "clan" to our underground brawl," Hun continues, "If none of the initiates make it to the final test, you can use the ones still standing as new members of the Foot as Arashigaru-sha."

Bebop and Xever turn to Rahzar to ask what it means.

"It means "Expandable Decoys"," Rahzar answers.

"Unfortunately, I have more pressing matters to attend to, but Bradford, Xever, and Zeck will be there to inspect possible troops," Shredder says.

"Besides, we love a good brawl," Xever says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Casey's Origin Story**

The turtles took their hurt friend back to the lair with them. Master Splinter is giving Casey tea to help with his stomach. They already explained to him what happened.

"This tea should help," Splinter says.

"Thank you, Master Splinter," Casey thanks him as he sips.

"Casey, pardon me for asking, but how do you two know Xever?" Leo asks.

"And what did your little sis mean by "you're just as responsible as him?" Mikey asks.

Casey sighs, "Well Angel means that we're both responsible for what happened to my mom. _ Two years ago, my parents owned this small restaurant in Brooklyn. It had been in my family for years, and my dad aims to keep it that way. I recently purchased a cool pet that no one else has. Scales and I became close. Then, my parents found out about him, and Dad flushed Scales down the toilet. I was so mad at them, that I didn't talk to them for weeks. Then, one day, Angel and I saw Xever come in. He said that his "group" are setting up shop in New York, and he wishes to offer us "protection" in exchange for an impossible fee. Dad refused his offer harshly and threaten to sick the cops on him if he should ever come back. Before he left, Xever got a good look at Angel and me and started to look unsure about something. The next night, I was gonna go for a walk to fume about what Dad did about Scales when I saw a shadow. I went over to check and saw a blue duffle bag, but I didn't care about. I was still not talking to my dad and figured it was no big deal. I kept on walking until…the fire happened. The Firemen came just as I rushed back. My dad made it out okay, as well as Angel, but my mom wasn't so lucky. The debris from the fire fell on her. She died before the firemen can get to her. We all took her death hard, but Angel took it the hardest because she and Mom were close. Something in her just snapped after that. Angel begin picking fights with gangsters and winning. She was determined to have enough strength to find and kill Xever to make him pay. She's been hunting him down ever since."_

"Casey, we're so sorry," Donnie says softly.

"We know that Xever was bloodthirsty before, but to kill for extortion money…" Mikey said.

As the turtles give their condolences to Casey, Master Splinter is especially sad for because he knows what it's like lose someone you love because of someone else's evil nature.

Moments later, Casey is on the couch looking at a family photo of him, his sister, his dad, and his mom when Master Splinter approaches him.

"Casey, I am very sorry about what happened to your mother," he says.

"You shouldn't, Splinter," Casey says as he sobs, "It's my fault she died in that fire. If I had just put my anger toward my dad aside, I would have told him about the bag sooner, and we all would have gotten out of that fire, including my mom."

"Casey, that fire was not your fault at all. I know what it feels like to someone you love and wish you could have done something to change that. I'm sure the turtles already told you about how I lost my wife and Miwa, but this is what you didn't know. Before the incident, Shredder begin to berate me in front of Tang Shen. I got so angry, I punched him in the face and ended our friendship. I always feel that I should have done more to save our friendship and prevent that tragedy brought upon my family. Maybe you couldn't save your mother then, but you can save your sister now."

"But she doesn't want me to interfere."

"No, but she needs you to prevent her from going down the same dark path that claimed my friend a long time ago."

"You're right. Even if she puts an end to Xever, it won't matter if the police arrest her."

"Or if the Purple Dragons and Shredder see it as a great dishonor and go after her."

"Thanks, Splinter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Kraang Tech Thief**

Meanwhile, Angel is wandering aimlessly through the streets and alleys in Brooklyn, trying to find a weapon she can use to beat the initiates…and Xever.

"I need a weapon that will help me get through the fights," Angel mumbles to herself.

Then, she sees a giant turtle in a black mask (Slash) going into an abandoned factory.

"It's one of those mutant I heard about."

Angel walks across the street to the factory, peeks inside a window and sees Slash, Kurtzman, and the Mutanimals loading leftover Kraang tech into a cart, ready for disposal.

"That's Kraang tech," Angel says with awe.

Angel opens the door and hides behind some barrels to hear what they are saying. Slash is just putting a piece of kraang tech in with the other.

"That's the last piece I could find around the area, Kurtzman," Slash says.

"Nicely done, Slash," Kurtzman says.

"Now we just have the rest of New York to cover," Rockwell states, "Are you certain we can't save some of them?"

"These weapons are too dangerous for the humans, Rockwell," Pigeon Pete says.

"Indeed. It's also best we keep them out of the wrong hands, like Shredder's," Leatherhead says.

Pigeon Pete pulls the piece Slash brought in out to see what it is: a metal rod with a button. He pushes a button and it forms a purple light staff similar to Donnie's. Slash grabs it from him.

"Carful, Pete!" he yells, "This saber can slice through steel like peanut butter."

Slash turns it off and throws it back in the cart. Angel becomes interested in the saber and decides that will be her weapon. She picks up a nearby pebble and throws it at the barrels adjacent to the cart.

"What was that?" Rockwell asks.

"It came from the barrels over there," Pete points.

"Probably an alley cat," Leatherhead thought, "But why take any chances?"

The five sneak over to the barrels while Angel sneaks over to the cart and grabs the saber. She is about to sneak to the door when she accidently kicks a tin can, creating a metallic noise the Mutanimals heard.

"An intruder!" Rockwell shouts as he points to Angel.

"And she's got the rod!" Pigeon Pete adds.

Angel ran outside as the Mighty Mutanimals chase after her. Pigeon Pete tries to grab her as he zooms in with his talons ready to grab, but Angel uses the rod to cut the bottom of a nearby fire escape, causing it to fall on him. Rockwell uses his telekinesis on her to make her float in mid-air, but Angel takes a nearby rock and throws it at Rockwell's helmet, causing a dent that shortened out his powers. Angel lands on her feet and continues to run. Leatherhead roars as he jumps in front of her, blocking her way. However, Angel grabs his arm, lifts him, and throws him at the rest of his team. Angel keeps running until she comes across a dark alley and hides in the shadows as the team runs past her. Angel looks at the rod and smiles deviously.

"You're my ticket to the final round…and Xever's funeral," she says to herself.


End file.
